Monosuke
|events_participated = New Killing School Life |execution = |fate = Destroyed during Kirumi Tojo's Execution Rebuilt for the Final Trial Destroyed by Monokuma |status = Inactive |affiliation = • Monokuma Cubs • Ultimate Academy for Gifted Students |relatives = Monokuma (Father) Monotaro (Brother) Monokid (Brother) Monodam (Brother) Monofunny (Sister) |previous_affiliation = |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Kōichi Yamadera}} Monosuke (モノスケ Monosuke) is one of the antagonists featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. He is part of a group called the Monokuma Cubs along with his siblings Monotaro, Monokid, Monodam and Monofunny. He is the straight man of the group. Appearance Monosuke's appearance is similar to that of his father, Monokuma, but the part that is black on Monokuma consists of yellowish brown and dark brown stripes. Likewise, his left eye is white, contrasting Monokuma's. He has bright pink cheeks and eyelashes on his right eye. He dons a pair of round black glasses, an abacus, and a yellow pacifier. Personality Monosuke is a child-like robot. He is the most cool-headed in the group and appears to be the most intelligent as well. However, he is not mature, and he has a horrible mouth similar to Monokid. He acts like the straight man of a double act stand-up comedy. He often displays a positive attitude even in the middle of an argument between members. History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Prologue - The Resurrecting Ultimate Chapter 1 - Me and My Class Trial Chapter 2 - A Limitless Hell Close to Heaven Chapter 3 - The Transfer Student of Death Chapter 4 - Living in a Lazy Parallel World Chapter 5 - In a Journey Without Love or Youth Chapter 6 - Farewell Danganronpa Epilogue - Everyone's Graduation Relationships Family Monokuma Monokuma is the self-proclaimed father of Monosuke, Monotaro, Monokid, Monodam and Monofunny. He calls them his "adorable children", but apparently he also has a tendency to punch them if they annoy him. Considering himself the Headmaster, Monokuma seems annoyed if his children try to steal the show. Monokuma Cubs Monotaro, Monokid, Monofunny, and Monodam are Monosuke's siblings. Quotes Trivia * Monosuke's name could come from the ancient title of Kokushi (often said as ''no suke when addressing an official with the title. ** A main job of those entitled to Kokushi is keeping track of taxes, which an abacus can be used to help with, something Monosuke has. *Monosuke as a character is strongly associated with the Osaka area of Japan.Famitsu Scan, November 17th 2016 **He is portrayed as the "straight man" (tsukkomi 突っ込み) of Manzai, a form of Japanese comedy that has been developed in Osaka. He calls other people "funny man" (boke ボケ), the other performer of the double act. **He speaks with Osaka-ben, the specific dialect of Kinki Japanese spoken in the Osaka area. Because of associations with Manzai comedy, the speakers are often viewed as being more funny or talkative than typical speakers of other dialects. **His tiger-striped pattern is a reference to Hanshin Tigers, the Osaka baseball team. **His glasses are a reference to the ones of Kuidaore Taro, a mechanical drum-playing clown in front of Cui-daore, a restaurant in one of the principal tourist destinations in Osaka. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monokuma Units Category:Monokuma Cubs Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Pages with the Spoiler Character Template Category:Inactive Category:Destroyed